Kate Bucksburn
Kate Bucksburn is a Nomadic Vampire, very quiet and reserved but with a lot of friends. This is simply because she has been around for so long, and Vampires tend to like her lonely but open attitude, and the fact that she is not a good talker, but a great listener, and her advice may be quiet and short, but it is always intelligent and almost never wrong. She is talented, with the gift of Impendimentum. She comes to the Cullens aid when called, and witnesses Renesmee's growth, entertaining her, as she was more her age than anyone else, by playing games with her. Despite her usual slightly timid personality, she can be known as suicidal, as in her Newborn year, and the few years after that, she tried to destroy herself, unsuccessfully, a great many times and hundreds of different ways. Her diet always changes, from Human Blood to Animal Blood and back again, as she drinks Human Blood, feels guilty and moves to Animal Blood, lusts for Human Blood and changes again, and so the cycle goes on. She is desired by the Volturi, as Aro thinks that if she is on their side then she can't destroy them, but she has turned down his many offers. Biography Not a lot is known about her history, as Kate seldom talks about it, or at all actually, except that she was born and turned around the Celtic Times somewhere in Ireland, although she changed her name, and still has an Irish Accent. She was killed in the Winter, by an unknown Vampire who murdered her family, just as she entered the house. He thought he killed her too, but, unbeknownst to him, she wasn't dead, as throwing her at full pelt towards a hard wall with Vampire Venom in her veins and a lot of blood lost apparently didn't kill her. Strong kid. Moving on, she woke up about three days later, with no idea what had happened. Upon venturing upstairs, she found her dead family and, for some bizarre reason, thought she had done it. Thinking she was a murderer, she went outside and tried to drown herself in a nearby lake. Nothing happened. She tried jumping off a cliff. Nothing happened. She tried cutting and stabbing herself with the farming tools. Nothing happened, except they broke. Not knowing what she was, she found all of her new skills very scary, such as running incredibly fast, seeing everything way too clearly and smelling a deer a few hundred miles away. Living completely alone, she tried to eat, sleep, feel hungry, feel tired and drink, but she couldn't. She could, however, kill humans and drink their blood, before feeling guilty and killing an animal and drinking their blood, before lusting for human blood and drinking human blood, feeling guilty, killing an animal and drinking their blood, etc. She met Carlisle Cullen a while later, and he informed her of her current state. He helped her relax about things, not feel guilty about being who she was, and so they became friends, and still are to this day. Physical Description Kate Bucksburn is around 5'2, with the usual Vampire 'paper white' skin tone. Her eyes are either red, amber or black, depending on whether she is drinking Human Blood, Animal Blood or is thirsty. Her hair is short and blond, with a rather long fringe that usually covers her left eye. Her walk is graceful and cat like, and it looks like she has calculated every move. Despite her powerful talent, she is also described as very good at physical fighting, and having a lot of similarities to Alice in her technique. Personality Kate is quiet, reserved, and a little timid. She listens to others, and doesn't tend to want to butt in to conversations, however, her gentle voice will give intelligent advice when she feels that it is needed, and can calm down a situation almost immediately. This is almost ironic, considering that she could, in theory, bring down the entire Volturi, with a little help. Age The age that Kate was when she was turned, 13, makes her, technically, an Immortal Child, although she can control herself. For this reason, and that the Volturi are partially scared of her, they decided not to investigate as long as she stayed in control of herself. She now fully understands the Vampire Laws, and abides by them, although, when she didn't, they seemed like common sense to her. For example, no mass killings. Well, that one's a bit obvious. Relationships The Cullens Kate has a rather close relationship with the Cullens, as Carlisle Cullen showed her what she was and comforted her about killing humans and drinking their blood. She sometimes visits them, but not very often, as outwards she prefers her own company, but inside she actually likes being around people, if not talking to them a lot. She is welcomed by them all, especially Esme, as Kate is so young and Esme's natural mothering instincts extend to her. She takes advantage of these visits, by trying to convert herself to a 'vegetarian', but never stays long enough to be able to fully drink animal blood. Carlisle admires her will to become a vegetarian Vampire. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarians